playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
PlayStation 4
The PlayStation 4 '''(abbreviated as '''PS4) is the successor to the PlayStation 3 and was released during holiday 2013. It was announced on February 20, 2013. The console was shown on June 10th at E3 2013. The PlayStation 4 launched on November 15th, 2013, in North America, November 29th, 2013, in Europe and Australia, and February 22, 2014 in Japan. After rumors of a Slim version of the PS4 and a 4K version had made it's way online, via sources close to the news outlets, Sony held a meeting. This would go towards the inevitable announcement of both the PlayStation 4 Slim, in which has been obtained by a twitter user who showed what seems to be legitimate PS4 Slim photos of his purchased copy online, and the 4K version of the PS4. This was followed by several outlets like: DualShockers, EuroGamer and GameSpot covering these news. A month later, SONY held a PlayStation Meeting on September 7th, 2016. It's main goal, as said previously, was to announce future revisions of the PS4 system. The Slim and the 4K version, dubbed: Pro. A week later, Slim would then be available to the public, followed by PS4 Pro, which launched on November 10, 2016. Backwards Compatibility The PS4 lacks any Backwards compatibility making the PS4 unable to be useful to use PS1, PS2, And PS3 games. And almost every PS3 and some PS2 games are playable on PS4 you have to buy them digitally. Controller Playstation4front.jpg Playstation4back.jpg Playstation4Controllerback.jpg|Back Playstation4headset.jpg Playstation4.jpg Playstation4Controllercharger.jpg|DualShock 4 Sony-ps4-dualshock-controller-4.jpeg|Light bar and triggers Playstation4ps4.jpg Ps4 Logo.jpg Enhanced-ds1-670x363-constrain.jpg Original.jpg B.png 29254269310_5e39b13a23_z.jpg|PS4 Slim PS4-slim.jpg 3126253-cam.jpg valyria-revolution-3.jpg The DualShock 4 is the PlayStation 4's controller. It comes with several new features, including a touchpad on the front which can be clicked. The controller supports motion detection via a three-axis gyroscope and three-axis accelerometer and vibration. It includes a non-removable, rechargeable lithium-ion battery, which can be charged while the console is in rest mode. Games *PlayStation 4 games Gallery Videos PlayStation 4 Announcements= The Best Place to Play - Spring 2016 PS4 PlayStation® Meeting 2016 English PlayStation 4 Announcement Live Stream (Replay) PS4 Announcement - 10 minute highlight PlayStation 4 |-| Conventions= PlayStation® - E3 2016 Press Conference English |-| Firmware= PS4 System Software Update 4.5 - 12 Things You Need To Know Black Clover: Quartet Knights Debut= Black Clover Quartet Knights - Announcement Trailer PS4, PC |-| Treasure Hunt= Black Clover Quartet Knights - Treasure Hunt Trailer PS4, PC Fairy Tail PV 1= FAIRY TAIL - PV1 Final Fantasy VII: Remake Symphonic Reunion= Final Fantasy VII Remake - A Symphonic Reunion PS4 |-| TGS 2019= FINAL FANTASY VII REMAKE Tokyo Game Show 2019 Trailer (Closed Captions) Kingdom Hearts III Orchestra trailer= KINGDOM HEARTS III Orchestra Trailer |-| D23 trailer= KINGDOM HEARTS III – D23 2017 Toy Story Trailer PS4 |-| Theme Song= Kingdom Hearts III - Theme Song Announcement Trailer |-| Frozen Kingdom= Kingdom Hearts 3 - Official Frozen Trailer E3 2018 |-| Showcase= Kingdom Hearts III – E3 2018 Square Enix Showcase Trailer PS4 My Hero Academia: One's Justice Announcement= My Hero One's Justice - Announce Trailer PS4 |-| E3 2018= MY HERO ONE'S JUSTICE - E3 Trailer PS4, XB1, PC, NSW Secret of Mana Debut= Secret of Mana - Announce Trailer Shining Resonance: Refrain Announcement= Shining Resonance Refrain - Announce Trailer PS4 |-| Characters= Shining Resonance Refrain - Characters Trailer PS4 The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III TGS Demo= PS4「英雄伝説 閃の軌跡Ⅲ」デモムービーTGS特別版 |-| English PV= The Legend of Heroes Trails of Cold Steel III - Announcement Trailer (PS4) |-| New Class VII= The Legend of Heroes Trails of Cold Steel III - New Allies (PS4) |-| Old Friends= The Legend of Heroes Trails of Cold Steel III - Old Friends - E3 Trailer (PS4) Warriors Orochi 4 Japanese PV= シリーズ最新作『無双OROCHI３』ティザームービー Screenshots Pro Screenshots= File:Enhanced-ds1-670x363-constrain.jpg File:B.png Playstation-4-pro-screenshot-20160907220609-1-original fnjg.jpg Ps4 pro art-840x420.jpg |-| Limited Editions= File:Valyria-revolution-3.jpg File:FFXV_Slim.jpg File:kingdom-hearts-3-ps4-pro-image.jpg File:500-mill-ps4-pro-bundle.jpg File:ps4-20th-anniversary-edition.jpg File:spider-man-ps4-pro.jpg File:days-of-play-ps4-slim.jpg File:star wars ps4 pro.jpg File:monster-hunter-world-limited-edition-ps4.jpg File:metal-gear-solid-5-special-edition-ps4.jpg File:god of war ps4.jpg File:destiny ps4.jpg File:ps4 slim gold.jpg File:call of duty ww2 ps4.jpg File:batman arkham knight ps4.jpg File:uncharted 4 ps4.jpg File:call of duty blops 3 ps4.jpg File:star wars disney infinity ps4.jpg Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles